betrayed
by lazetta croft
Summary: in the end he always got betrayed. now there wont be a new start. tony dies in siberia. reactions of his close friends...and the fugitives.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. No slang now. I am writing this in clear agony after watching civil war. And I hate captain America. Major character death warning.  
Rhodey could only stare at the body.

Because Tony was never so lifeless.  
He was never this quiet.  
Rhodey stared.  
Seconds passed. His expression, unreadable.  
Tony's expression was peacefull, like he was yearning for this outcome. He looked so rested, like he was tired from life. So at rest that rhodey wanted to cry out.  
"Tony?"  
No reply.  
Rhodey walked closer to him, shaking tony's body a little.  
" hey buddy, I need you to prove them wrong. Wake up tones." rhodey whispered , voice wavering.  
Silence.  
" Tony dont do this to me..." rhodey finally cried out, hugging the limp figure in frontof him. Silent tears ran out.  
The men at his side hung their heads solemnly, understanding the colonel's pain.  
Siberia had done a number on the billionare. Betrayal. Injuries. Old scabbed were scratched open.  
And once they are scratched, they leave a scar.  
Xxx  
 _'We have recieved reports informing us about the passing away of Tony stark.'_  
 _' the billionare was found in his last moments by colonel James rhodes who is now paralysed, alongswith vision, a hero who has recently joined the avengers.'_  
 _' we have recieved photographs of the body...'_  
 _Images flash of Tony stark with a blanket draped over his lifeless body._  
 _'doctors are saying that the main cause of death comes from a curved metal, identified as captain america's vibranium shield.'_  
 _Images of the shield lying against thick concrete are flashed._  
 _' charges are bieng pressed on Steve rogers, formerly known as captain America, for murdering an American patriot. An elite. A billionare._  
 _A hero.'_  
 _' to mr. Rogers, we have only one question.'_

'  
 _' who should we believe in now?"_

Pepper inhaled sharply, tears falling freely.  
It was cold. Really cold. But nothing compared to the news.

 _'tony stark found dead in siberian bunker.'_

The world only realizes the value of something after it is no longer present in the world.  
Surprise, surprise. The saying is true.  
She had left him. They had left him. At the end, he was alone. Alone. So much alone.  
He was so used to betrayal.  
Siberian bunker...must be cold. He hated the cold.

Tony had always counted on her. And she had abandoned him.  
And so did rogers . He should have been his friend.  
' I am sorry Tony, I cant take it anymore.'  
His silent face showed so much of emotion. So much pain. And the biggest of them,  
Betrayal.  
'every time you go out, I feel the pain, and I cant take it.'  
Pepper burst into a fresh bunch of sobs. Her small figure trembled with emotion. She didnt even notice when vision came by his side.  
What vision did not forsee was the burning of a certain captain America.  
Xxx

reviews fuel me to write! Mild comments would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**this might be a threeshot;) I need to get Steve bashed.**

Steve gaped, open mouthed, at the innocent television screen.  
" _tony stark found dead in Siberian bunker."_

No.  
.no.  
The ground slipped slipped beneath him.  
Steve felt his eyes widen. He collapsed from his standing position on a plush couch making it twin tears made their way out.  
"no." Steve exhaled sharply. His breathe hitched.

 _'so was i.'_

" Steve are you watching the soap operas again?"  
Steve turned his face to see Bucky. Behind him was an elegant group of the avengers minus tony. Steve realised that he was crying.  
"Stevie?" Bucky piped in again.  
No reply.  
The avengers, now concerned, joined to stare at the television.

\- _we have Virginia pepper Potts, CEO of stark industries to enlighten us about the case."_  
 _Pepper was shown, wearing an elegant business suit. She would have looked flawless, but her eyes were red and she looked sick._  
 _" ye-" her breathe hitched. She inhaled deeply before continuing. " yes. As for the case i am pinching Steven grant rogers is not for the murder of iron man, or tony stark."_  
 _" he murdered tony."_

the avengers gasped in unison. Wanda pulled a chair. Sam fell on the couch beside Steve. Natasha stood , staring. If her masked slipped for a second, or her eyes glazed over, no one could tell.  
" you..." Natasha muttered.

 _" the accords," pepper continued, " were to repent for the lives the avengers killed."_  
 _She straightened her body._  
 _" the choice was clear, sign them, or retire. These a- ...fugitives didn't because they doubt that they will have their freedom. I would like to ask, what about the civilians, didnt they too had the right to live?"_  
 _" but ma'am about the ultr-"_  
 _" i know. But tony took responsibility of it. And it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the witch!"_

Wanda flinched.

 _" what do you mean ma'am?"_  
 _" she played with his mind! I have seen the recording from the suit."_  
 _The pubic sitting around gasped._

Steve turned towards Wanda.  
"is that true?"  
Wanda began to torcher her hands.  
" yes. I showed him a vision of a world where the avengers were lying dead."  
Steve gulped. This was the man's greatest nightmare...

" _as for the happenings in Siberia.." pepper trailed of. She turned towards the screen behind them. She angled her phone in front of the screen. It fuzzed, and came to life._  
 _Siberia._

 **Tony stood, watching a video at a screen with a grave look in his eyes.**  
 **Howard and Maria stark.**  
 **Bucky murdered them turnwise**.

\  
" .wait." Sam interupted," Bucky killed stark's parents?"  
" he was brainwashed!" Steve exclaimed. The tears stopped.  
" yeah, i atacked you after watching this?"  
Steve nodded.  
Sam stood up.  
" if Bucky has a right to walk freely, why cant a man explode because of grief?"  
Scott shushed them.

\  
 **Tony turns to Steve. His eyes were glazed over, anger filled in them.**  
 **" don't bullshit me Rogers! Did you know?" tony asks. His voice holds authority.**  
 **" yes." Steve answered solemnly.**  
 **Tony pulled away from Steve. He looked hurt and betrayed.**  
* pepper fast forwarded the video.

Steve thumped his shield in the reactor.

 _*_  
 _pepper gulped. " the reactor kept the shrapnel away from tony's heart. Rogers knew this. Even then, breaking it is murder and that is why, i am pressing the charges._

Sam mutes the tv.  
" WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"  
Steve stands up, worried.  
" he was gonna hurt Bucky." Steve spoke. Bucky hung his head in shame.  
" WOW. SO YOU DECIDE TO BREAK THE REACTOR!"  
"no but..,"  
Natasha stepped between the two men.  
" Steve. If he wanted to kill bucky, he would have been dead. The repulsor technology is strong."  
Clint stood up now.  
" I cant live with a murderer. I am going to sign the accords." sam and scott nodded. The three left the room.

Natasha too, turned up on her heel , leaving rogers and bucky behind.  
Steve fell on the couch again.  
He murdered Tony...

" sir?" A maid entered the room, "miss potts is here to see you."


End file.
